


Entrapta talks to Glimmer

by sailorglimmer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Friendship, Hordak - Freeform, Minor Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), One Shot, Other, She Ra - Freeform, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Short, entrapta - Freeform, entraptak, glimmer - Freeform, mention of Hordak, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorglimmer/pseuds/sailorglimmer
Summary: After the quick stop on the Crystal Planet, Entrapta decides she wants to ask something to Glimmer, which leads to a talk about Hordak.In between S5E4 and S5E5
Relationships: Entrapta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 29





	Entrapta talks to Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me any mistake. Also, this is really short. Enjoy!

Glimmer went directly to her room in the ship. After all that action trying to look for diamonds for Darla, she was exhausted. She sat down in the bed Entrapta had made sure was as pink as her hair, which initially had made Glimmer laugh. It felt nice to know even when she was on Horde Prime's ship, her friends were still thinking about her in the smallest ways.

“Glimmer?” Entrapta's voice made Glimmer turn around. She saw the pigtailed girl giving her a shy smile.

She had never talked with Entrapta, actually, if she didn't consider that time when She Ra was infected and they were almost killed by thousands of robots in Drill. It wasn't because she didn't like Entrapta; they simply didn't have anything in common to talk about, or had any moment to after everything.

“Everything's okay?” Glimmer gave her a smile too. “Do you need something?”

“I...well. I wanted to ask you something”

Entrapta had a hard time identifying if it was a good moment to talk or not, so she just stayed by the door waiting for Glimmer to 'accept' her question. Glimmer's smile made her feel more confident, so she just took that as a signal to go inside.

“Sure, ask me anything.” the queen said, sitting on her bed. She expected Entrapta to do the same, but she used her own hair as a chair.

“Well, I know we are going back for Catra now, but I don't think she will like to answer. And maybe it will be too late” Entrapta looked directly at Glimmer “Did you, maybe, saw Hordak there?”

Glimmer immediately understood what she wanted to know. A part of her didn't exactly want to answer, but the other....she knew it wasn't Entrapta's fault how bad he had been. And she did help save her. 

“Honestly, I wouldn't know. ” she tried to think of something that could make it easier to explain what she had seen there. She had to think about some 'Bow words' to do it “You know, when you reboot a computer? And everything is erased and...well, the same as other computers?”

Entrapta looked just as normal as always, but she was understanding. She began playing with her hair, listening carefully to Glimmer; she didn't want to lose any word she said or misunderstand what had happened to Hordak.

Glimmer continued “Horde Prime wants everyone of his... worshipers to be the same. That includes Hordak.” 

“So Hordak is...with others like him? He's acting like them so Horde Prime is happy?”

Glimmer cleared her throat “No...what I mean is...Horde Prime believes that individuality is...wrong. He doesn't see Hordak as someone faithful so he...he did something to him. I think he erased his mind, Entrapta.”

Entrapta looked confused now “Erased his mind? But he wouldn't! He gave him Etheria. He did all he could to impress him”

“He didn't seem to like that, to see it that way. I think he saw Hordak as...rebellious to him. He has this...so many clones that look the same and think the same, and act the same. I only can believe he made him become one of the others. Or he chose to. Catra told me she encountered him but he told her not to give him a name. He looked different than he was...but the same as the others. Perfect in Horde Prime's eyes”

Entrapta stayed silent. She couldn't understand the many emotions flooding in her body at that moment. Was it anger? Sadness? Was she scared, or maybe she was just concerned about Hordak? She knew how deeply he wanted to impress Horde Prime. His Big Brother, as he called him...and how would he have reacted at being...rejected? After all he did to impress him? 

She became surprised when she felt something warm down her cheeks. She then paid attention to Glimmer again; she got up off her bed, notoriously concerned. She was crying; she knew it now not only because she could actually feel it, but because of the queen's reaction.

Glimmer had never seen Entrapta cry. 

“We can save him, can't we?” she said, trying to think of a good plan at that moment “I can plan something...while you guys save Catra I can...I can...”

Glimmer didn't know what to tell her. It would be so dangerous and difficult saving him, so she decided just to take her hands and try to make her feel better.

“Horde Prime won't hurt him. You don't have to worry”

“But he already did. “ she said “He can't stop being Hordak...he just can't. I don't understand.“

“ Horde Prime is a monster, Entrapta, that's why we have to save Catra and quickly look for a way to save the universe from his reign. And we need you to do it. Look how far we have come with your help! It's dangerous to just go inside and look for him when he looks like the others...but we can help him better if we defeat Prime. ”

Entrapta thought for a second. “Maybe...after we save Catra, she can tell me how she recognized him! And after we defeat Prime we can save him too! He must have a weakness, or maybe I can hack his ship and look for some kind of profile that talks about Hordak? He must have saved that information if he thinks he's a rebel.”

Entrapta suddenly felt hopeful again. Glimmer nodded in response. “But we have to make a plan to save Catra first. So what do you say, should we hold a meeting for a plan to save the cat?”

Entrapta nodded back, and without thinking much about it, gave Glimmer a quick hug before using her hair to walk to the door with excitement. She already had a couple ideas on how to find Hordak, and save Catra too.

“Let's go! We don't have time to lose!” she said, be then stopped for a second to smile to Glimmer “Thank you”

Glimmer smiled in response. Maybe Entrapta and her could be friends without having things in common after all.


End file.
